A Twist in Time
by Mrs.Isaac-Lahey
Summary: two friends end up in a tricky situation, they decide on helping the werewolf's against Kanima but will there helping change the future. IsaacxOC ... StilesxOc


**Not a normal OC story**

summary: two friends end up in the teen wolf universe, will romances raise, will they ever get home- terrible summary. Also I stole the idea from a girl who wrote a story like this for vampire diaries so all credit of the idea goes to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katrina P.O.V

I'm Katrina Danvers, I've lived in New York all my life, which is approximately 16 years. My best friend, Caroline Scott, is forcing me to go to this dance camp thing. I hate dancing, not only do I hate it I just cant dance. If you meet me and Caroline at first you will see that we are completely different but after a while you will see that we are in fact twins, not literally. Sometimes we joke that we were separated at birth.

So me and Care have been travelling in my car for about 3 hours and we are completely bored. All we've done is drive and drive and drive.

"Kat stop the car!" Caroline says while tugging on my shoulder.

"why?" she rolls her bright green eyes at me. I also park the car on a crib.

"because you know that movie we watched last night when the girl was gonna commit suicide and the guy came and saved her" Care was babbling but I don't mind I think its so cute because she does all the eye movements as well.

"yeah?" I still don't know where she's going with this.

"doesn't that look like the cliff they were on" Caroline looked at me expecting to see it, I turn around to see if I can see what she's looking at. I do its a big cliff but to me cliffs all look the same.

"its a cliff Care, not Isaac Lahey" alright in case you didn't know, Isaac Lahey is a guy ( a very very very hot guy) off of our new interest (obsession), teen wolf. Me and Caroline watch it like its our life, I mean we have watched both season over 20 times and my favourite is obviously Isaac but care doesn't agree with that. She starts walking up the hill to go to the cliff.

"no if I was going to compare it to something it would be to Stiles" as you have noticed me and care don't really like the main characters, well we like them but not love them or anything. Scott's nice and hot but he's in love with Allison and they are so perfect together, Derek's too old for us that goes for Peter as well, Jackson is just not our type.

"care sometimes I don't even know why we are friends" we always joke about that when were arguing over teen wolf.

We spend the rest of the time arguing over teen wolf until we get to the top of the hill. The view was beautiful you could see for miles, the sun was setting so it gave a pinky orange look to the sky. Caroline went all the way to the edge of the cliff.

"hey care be careful" I say worringly.

"oh, Matthew hold me" Caroline was acting out the scene from the movie.

"i mean it" I go over to grab her arm, the the ground starts to shake, I try to run back while still holding on to Care but the ground gives way and we start to fall.

Falling to your death is never what I pictured it to be. I don't see my life flashing before me eyes, there's no bright light. I feel terrified though. The wind blows my dark brown hair into me royal blue eyes I close them and all goes black...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I open my eyes to a bright light. I slowly try to sit up by doing this I find out that I'm laying in a forest, I look to my left to see Caroline, she's still asleep. I look around the forest it looks familiar but I don't think I've been here before. I stand up, my movement awakens Care at the same time.

"Kat where are we?" Care asks all sleepily.

"i don't know exactly all I know is that we are in a forest but I think I can hear cars from over there so we should head in that direction and follow the main road until we come to a sign that will tell us were we are... I hope" I whisper the last bit so Care couldn't hear.

"we shouldn't be alive" I turn to look at Caroline she had a point. We fell off a cliff we should be dead.

"maybe we had the same dream" I say hopefully.

"how did we get in the forest then, anyway why are we alive" I don't know how to answer that so I just stay quiet, I can tell Care knows that I'm not going to answer and leaves it be.

Were walking in the direction of the car sounds, they get louder and louder the closer we get. We finally make it to the main road were not really in the middle of nowhere because we can see houses lots of houses. We walk down the road, still in silence, until we reach what looks like a town centre. I keep looking around for signs to see where we are, I hear Care gasp from beside me I follow her line of sight when I see the sign,_Welcome to Beacon Hills._

"were in a coma, we were so badly hurt that were in hospital in a coma" I said trying to convince myself more than Care.

"i-i-i don't know, Kat I'm scared" Care is happy and smart and to hear that she is scared freaked me out.

"i think we should leave we have watched teen wolf over 50 times we know whats here we should go" I said to Caroline, I mean werewolf's big scary alphas.

"where to, that's right nowhere" I could see that Care was about to cry.

"well if we are in a coma then nothing can hurt us and this is all our imagination, right" Care seemed to brighten up.

"you're right if we are in a coma then we will be fine" I look at Care mischievously.

"well want to have a look around considering its all our imagination?" Care's eyes brightened.

"hell yeah"

we both decided we needed new clothes, falling off a cliff left our clothes a little on the worse side and some people were starting to notice. We saw this little shop on the corner, it wasn't really Caroline's sort of place but it sold clothes and we only had 35 dollars for the both of us, I was saving it in case we ran out of sweets on the road. We walked inside and started to have a look. I could hear voice's behind me and it only took me a second to figure out who they were.

"Do you think its Isaac who killed his father?" well I now know what time period we're in, second season episodes 2-3?.

"no I don't think it could have been, Isaac's not that sort of person, Stiles" Scott you are so right, it is the kanima, I wish I could help them.

"well the bite could of changed him and from learning that his father abused him then maybe" I wanted to but in so badly but I might mess up the future from messing up the past.

They leave and I go back to finding clothes, I find a pair of dark blue shorts that come a few inches before my ass (slut-jokes), red top with 'don't even try' written on it and a black short cardigan. Caroline got a green summer dress that pulled in at the waist and flared out just before her knees.

"your not going to believe who I just eavesdropped on" I said bursting with excitement, Care looked at me with a 'go on' look.

"Scott and Stiles they were talking about Isaac" Caroline's eyes brightened at Stiles being brought up. " and I also found out what time period we are in, season 2 episode 2 or 3".

"we should help, warn Scott who Derek is going to turn next" I grabbed Care.

"we cant do that, we will mess up the future if we do that, but I do think we can help with something maybe give a gentle push in the right direction but we cant tell Scott he will tell Allison and she will tell her dad then the Argents will be after us so we need to go to someone who can keep a secret" then at the same time me and Care said "Derek"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

so chapter 1 done, I know a slow start but I want you to really feel for my Oc's and inderstand what they are like

this will be a :- Isaac/ OC and Stiles/ Oc story and someone will die but who?


End file.
